


First Anniversary

by Lelila15



Series: A Collection of Firsts [9]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Academy days, Angst and Porn, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelila15/pseuds/Lelila15
Summary: Kougami and Ginoza’s first anniversary includes a bit of “show and tell,” along with a few surprises.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Series: A Collection of Firsts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571860
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	First Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to mention this one is a bit of an emotional roller-coaster.

The first thing Ginoza notices when he opens the door is the wrapped package Kougami has in one hand. Rather than his customary greeting, he immediately says, “What’s that for?” 

Kou grins as he steps into Gino’s dormitory. “You don’t know?” He puts his bag down and hands him the wrapped gift. “Happy Anniversary, Gino.”

Gino takes the package and turns it in his hands. “Anniversary?” He questions. “I never took you for someone who keeps track of that kind of thing.” He sits down at his desk, still staring at Kougami’s gift. 

It’s about a foot long, covered in silver foiled wrapping and is solid towards the bottom. He looks up and says, “What day are you using as an anniversary, Kou? It’s been well over a year since we first met.” 

Kou places his shoes by the doorway. “True,” he agrees. “I decided to use the day I first learned what drink you like the most.” 

“Ahh,” Gino acknowledges, “you mean the day you tricked me into going on a date with you.”

Kou chuckles as he hangs up his jacket in the closet. Gino continues to stare at the gift in his hands. 

“Well?” Kougami prompts as he kneels at Gino’s side, “are you going to open it?”

“Oh,” Gino answers. “Yeah.” 

He tears the wrapping open to see a white coffee mug with a half-pound of gold packaged coffee in it, which is one of his favorites. The words on the side of the mug read, “ _Not Before I’ve Had My Coffee_ ” in simple black writing. Overall, it’s a modest gift, but Gino can’t remember the last time he received any gift whatsoever. He is truly touched. 

When he doesn’t say anything, Kou says quietly, “Don’t you like it?” 

Gino pulls himself from his thoughts and looks Kou in the eye. “Of course I do,” he says sincerely, “thank you.” He leans over so he can bring their lips together in a soft, lingering kiss. “But I didn’t get you anything.” 

Kougami lengthens the kiss by teasing Gino’s lips open with the tip of his tongue. Gino hums approvingly, placing his gift onto his desk so he can turn in his chair to face Kou more directly, deepening their kiss. Gino parts his legs so Kougami can fit between them, bringing them even closer. They wrap their arms around each other, hands roaming freely over each other’s bodies. 

Before their impromptu make-out session can move any further, Kougami slowly pulls back, licking his lips to capture Gino’s remaining taste. “I have an idea,” he says in an alluring tone, “but only if you’re up for it.” 

This sparks Gino’s interest. “Oh?” he says, cheeks flushed from his partially aroused state, “and what might that be?” 

Kougami stands up, offering his hand to Gino, prompting him to stand with him. He leans in, lips close to Gino’s ear, and says in a husky voice, “I want to watch you.” 

Gino leans back. “You what?” 

“You heard me,” he whispers seductively. He turns them in a half-circle, so the back of Gino’s knees are against his bed. “I want to know what you do to yourself when I’m not here.” 

Gino feels his face flush further, this time with embarrassment. He averts his eyes, trying to look at anything in the room but Kougami. He swallows nervously and says, “I don’t think I can do that.”

“You can,” Kougami assures him. He picks up the desk chair with one hand and places it at the end of Gino’s bed. He sits down, spreading his legs as he slowly unzips his pants. “Put on a show for me. And maybe I’ll put one on for you.” 

Kou lifts his shirt up above his defined pecs, exposing his nipples, which peak quickly in the cool air. He leans back in his chair to slide his pants down just enough to reveal he is not wearing any underwear. He flattens his hand and slowly reaches into his unzipped pants, pulling his semi-hard cock out with a contented sigh. 

Gino doesn’t think his face can get any redder than it must be right now. About a million protests come to mind, but he silences them all, intrigued enough by Kou’s actions to at least try to play this game. 

“All right,” he says after a few moments. Watching Kou slowly pleasure himself gives him confidence while piquing his interest even more. 

He removes his glasses, placing them on the nightstand and says, “I’ll give you a show. If that’s what you really want.”

Kou twists a loose fist around the head of his cock, drawing Gino’s eyes back to what he’s doing. Gino subconsciously licks his lips as he hears a soft groan and a quiet, “It is.”

Gino begins by removing all of his clothing. He avoids looking at Kou while he does it, but he does take a little longer than normal until he’s completely naked. His cock is still half-hard from watching Kou and their previous make-out session. He gives himself a few lengthy strokes as he lays down on the bed. 

He braves a glance at Kou, to see he is stroking his cock in time with his own languid strokes. He can tell Kou is fully erect by the bead of pre-come glistening at the tip of his cock, which is visible just above his curled fist. Encouraged and aroused by the sight, Gino feels himself harden further. 

With his hand never ceasing its movements, Gino uses the other to pull open the drawer in his nightstand to take out a bottle of lube, one they are both familiar with. He lifts his knees so his feet are flat against the sheets and opens the bottle with a quiet snap. He pours a generous amount into his palm and immediately places this hand back on his cock, sliding his fist up and down the shaft.

Once his fingers and cock are fully covered in lube, he offers the bottle to Kougami. “Want some?”

Kougami’s cheeks and chest are flushed from arousal. He reaches for the offered bottle and sets it next to his leg on the floor. “Not yet,” he says a little breathlessly, “show me what happens next.” 

Suddenly feeling self-conscious again, Gino doesn’t move. Kou must recognize his hesitation, so he assures him by saying, “Please. Gino, please.” The words are almost desperate, which reignites Gino’s confidence. 

He spreads his legs, allowing Kougami to see everything he’s about to do. It’s embarrassing, being so exposed, but he reminds himself this is nothing Kou hasn’t seen or done to him before. If Gino were alone, he would make this quick, but he’s not so he tells himself to take his time, make it last. 

He teases his entrance with the tip of his lubed middle finger, making slow, deliberate circles around the rim. He dips the tip of the digit inside himself a few times, going no further than the first knuckle. 

He leans his head back into his pillows and closes his eyes, repeating these motions. Each time his finger enters him, it sinks a little further inside, bit by bit. When his finger gets to the second knuckle, he slowly pulls the lubed digit out, then pauses. He simply breathes for a few moments, gives his cock a few more strokes, then on the exhale, slides his entire finger into himself. 

He hears Kougami groan wantonly as he does it. Once it’s in as far as it will go, Gino crooks his finger, causing his back to arch and his toes to curl. Gino knows he could get off with this alone, but that’s not the goal tonight. 

He makes a show of how good it feels by letting quiet moans escape his parted lips. He slowly pulls his finger out until just the tip is still within him and then plunges it back in. As he slides the digit in and out of himself in a quicker rhythm, the fingers of Gino’s left hand come up to pinch his left nipple, almost of their own volition. 

It feels so good and the fact that he’s being watched only seems to intensify the feeling. He decides to go one step further by adding his index finger. He moans more loudly when both fingers are buried deeply within him. He thrusts both digits in and out in an even faster rhythm, not enough to get himself off, but close. 

He twists his fingers around his nipple a little harder than intended, causing him to cry out in a mix of subtle pain and intense pleasure. It’s a sound Kougami echoes, reminding Gino he is, in fact, not alone. But Kougami hasn’t moved from the chair; Gino decides it’s about time he did. 

He fully withdraws both fingers, then opens his eyes to glance at Kougami. He’s panting, and even at this distance he can see Kou’s eyes are dilated. The sight is incredibly erotic, and Gino knows a slight push will have Kougami all over him. 

Placing his head back against the pillows, Gino takes a relaxing breath before he shoves three fingers inside of himself. The action causes him to cry out and his hips to lift off the bed, his body on full display. He is too lost in the haze of arousal to feel any embarrassment as he stays in that position while he pumps all three of his fingers in and out in a quick rhythm. Without even meaning to, Gino shamelessly cries out, “ _Kougami_.” 

His left hand instinctually goes to his cock, but another hand is there to lightly slap it away. He drops his hips back to the bed as he opens his eyes, to see a disheveled Kougami hovering over him, pupils blown wide and a light sheen of sweat dotting his forehead. “You’re too much,” he says in breathless anticipation as he tugs his shirt off and tosses it to the floor. He pulls on Gino’s wrist to remove the fingers within him only to immediately replace them with his cock, burying it to the hilt in one smooth, long stroke. 

They both practically scream in ecstasy at the sensation. Kougami places his forearms against the back of Gino’s knees, nearly folding Gino in half, then wastes no time thrusting in and out of him in an almost punishing pace. 

Gino smacks his palm against the wall behind his head, trying to hang on for dear life. Kou’s thrusts are fast and deep, causing Gino to see stars. He’s about to reach between them for his throbbing erection, when Kougami grabs his hand. He folds all of his fingers into his own palm except the middle one and places this finger where they are connected. He tells him without words to put this where his cock is. 

Gino obliges. Just as the tip of his finger breaches his own entrance alongside Kougami’s cock on an inward thrust, they both hit orgasm and cry out loudly in unison. 

Kou collapses on top of him the same time Gino lowers his legs. After several moments of the two of the them trying to catch their breath, Kougami manages to say, “Wow, Gino. That was the best show I’ve ever seen.” 

Gino quietly snorts and kisses Kou’s temple. Kou turns his head so their lips can meet in a slow but passionate kiss. As Gino runs his hand through Kou’s sweat-dampened hair, he says wearily, “No refunds.” 

******

An hour later, after they have rested, showered and dressed, they each drink a cup of the coffee Kou had given to Gino. They sit together at the two-person table in Gino’s tiny, yet comfortable kitchen in companionable silence. They look at their tablets, going over some final preparations for their upcoming exams.

Kou clears his throat to get Gino’s attention. “So,” he begins carefully, “are you nervous at all?”

Gino glances at Kou over the rim of his glasses. “No,” he says matter-of-factly, “I’ve worked and studied too hard for this. I’m certain I’ll get a high enough score to be accepted by the MWPSB.” He sets his new mug down, a thought suddenly occurring to him. “Actually, the only person who can possibly do any better on this exam is you, Kou.” 

“Me?” Kou sets his own mug down, smiling playfully at him. “What makes you think that?” 

“Don’t play dumb,” Gino answers bemusedly, “you’re anything but. You’re the only one out of our entire class who’s ever gotten better scores than me.” He picks up his new mug again, bringing it to his lips. “You know, it’s almost frustrating how this material can come so naturally to you, while I have to work hard at it each and every day.” He finishes his drink. “I’m sure you’re going to excel at any career the Sybil System chooses for you.” 

Kou seems to take a moment to absorb Gino’s words before he’s reaching for his hand and interlacing their fingers. Gino’s learned Kou finds comfort through simple touch, so he turns to him and asks, “What is it?” 

Kou tightens his grip. “I have another surprise for you.” He looks Gino directly in his eyes and says, “I’m going to join you.” 

Confused, Gino asks, “Join me? In what?” 

“I’m going to become an Inspector, just like you.” 

Gino stares at him for a moment while he processes what Kou just said to him. _I’m going to become an Inspector, just like you_. A lost memory from years ago surfaces, coming to him completely unwanted and unbidden. He pushes it back fiercely before it has a chance to take hold and swallow him whole, shoving it back into the depths of his mind. 

Instead, he feels his ire rise and let’s go of Kougami’s hand. “Why would you want to do that?” He gets up from the table, empty mug in hand, and walks over to the sink. 

He hears Kou push his chair back and get to his feet. “What?” he says incredulously, “I thought you’d be happy. Why are you so pissed all of a sudden?”

“Because,” Gino states as he turns on the water, “you think you can just decide on a whim to join the PSB? To become an Inspector?” Gino says forcefully, voice getting louder with each word. “I’ve been working for this my entire life!” 

“I know that!” Kougami exclaims and Gino senses him come up behind him. “What I don’t know is why! Why are you so damned determined to become an Inspector?”

“I have my reasons,” Gino answers as he abruptly turns to face him, mug still in hand. He jabs a finger into the center of Kougami’s chest. “Why are you, hmm? Is it because you think you can do a better job than me? Is that it?” 

“No!” Kou exclaims, “I want to stay with you, Gino! I love you!” 

For a tense moment, the only sound in the room is the running water from the forgotten faucet. Both men remain frozen from what was just said. 

Eventually, Gino says coldly, “Nobody ever stays together, Kougami.” He turns his back to him once again, adjusting his glasses. “And that’s the worst possible reason to want to become an Inspector.” 

Kougami sighs, clearly exasperated. “Is that all you have to say to what I just told you?” 

Gino holds the mug under the running water. “You should know better than to want the same career as the guy you’re fucking.” 

“That’s not-“ Kougami nearly yells, “is that all you think you are to me? A good fuck?” 

Kou manages to regain some of his composure. “Look, this is not how I planned on telling you how I feel about you, Ginoza, but it’s still the truth.” He takes a step closer, and Gino can practically feel the heat radiating off of Kougami’s body. “And what am I to you, huh? Am I just a good fuck?” 

Gino watches the water cascade over the mug he has cradled in his hands. “Yes, Kougami,” he states, “you’ve been a great fuck, but I…” here he pauses, then says emotionlessly, “I don’t feel for you what you feel for me.” 

Kougami inhales a startled breath, as if he had been physically struck. Gino himself feels a heavy weight drop into the pit of his stomach, which he promptly ignores and buries. 

“Listen,” Kougami says, voice now wavering. Ginoza knows without seeing he is running a hand through his hair. “Forget everything I said, let’s just-“

“You know we can’t do that. There’s no going back.” Ginoza adjusts his glasses once more. “You should go.” He turns off the faucet, keeping his back to Kougami. He picks up some soap and slowly washes the mug still in his hands. 

Kougami takes a step back. Gino can feel him staring at him, but he refuses to meet his eyes, knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep his composure if he did. 

Eventually, Kougami says, “So that’s it? We’re not even going to talk about this? Any of it?” When Ginoza doesn’t answer, Kougami growls in frustration, “Fine, then. You’re fucking unbelievable.” 

Ginoza listens as Kougami gathers his things from around the room. The silence is heavy with hurt and regret, but Gino can’t bring himself to turn around. 

Too soon, he hears Kougami open the front door and say over his shoulder, “You know, beneath those hard eyes and cold exterior, I always thought the reason you wanted to become an Inspector was, deep down, you actually cared about others.” When Gino doesn’t answer, Kougami continues in a dejected tone, “But you don’t care about anyone, do you, Ginoza? Not even…” He trails off, and in sudden realization, he mutters, “Not even me.” 

He pauses, and Ginoza knows Kougami is waiting for him to say something, anything, to keep him from leaving. 

Only he doesn’t. He doesn’t say a single word. 

Then Kougami is gone, the latch to the door clicking shut with a note of finality.

Ginoza waits a few moments, trying to keep his mind blank. He turns the water to the faucet back on. He repeatedly rinses the water over the mug, clearing the last of the soap suds away. Once he admits to himself they are long gone, he turns the water off again. He reads the words on the side of the mug, over and over again. Soon, he’s speaking the words out loud, to keep himself in the moment, to stop his mind from replaying what just took place between him and the love of his life. 

It doesn’t work. 

The next day, after a terrible and restless night, Gino awakens to see Kougami’s gift smashed to pieces across his kitchen floor, its broken shards glinting disdainfully at him in the early morning sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the ride?


End file.
